the_narrativefandomcom-20200214-history
The Narrative
The Narrative is an Indie Pop band composed by Suzie Zeldin and Jesse Gabriel from Long Island, New York and New York City that was started in the summer of 2008. The band release at time one studio album The Narrative, three EPs Just Say Yes , Nothing Without You , Kickstarter and one b-side album B-Sides and Seasides History The band first got together after Suzie Zeldin answered a Craigslist ad put up by Jesse Gabriel in 2006. They soon found out that they were studying in the same school on Bellmore, Long Island, but had never met. So after the answer of Suzie, they discovered they shared the same passion for music. The two collaborated on music, first forming the short lived project January Window spent the next couple of years (2006–2007) in Suzie's cramped Upper West Side apartment crafting songs for their first EP. In an interview, Suzie Zeldin said the following about the change of band name to The Narrative: "We came up with the name while we were recording the 'Just Say Yes' EP. At one point, we had put together a list of random band names, mostly from literary terms, poems, or song lyrics we liked and sent them around to our friends. For a short time, we settled on January Window which is from a Sylvia Plath poem. We ended up not liking it after a while and revisited the list and found The Narrative Paradigm which seemed a little wordy and pretentious so we shortened it to The Narrative. We decided it was a good name and have been happy with it." In 2007, Suzie have participated in many musics of bands, singing in Russian on "I'm Breathing... Are You Breathing Too?" by Envy on the Coast, Fairmont's, "Transcendence", and The Minus Scale. She also sang guest vocals on the Dashboard Confessional side of the New Found Glory split EP, as well as on at least one track on the newest edition of the yet to be released Dashboard Confessionals, Wire Tapes VOL 2. She has also previously released solo material, called "Excuses EP" featuring four songs. Jesse would not sing in the band initially, but Suzie asked and him decided to sing for her "Slide" by the Goo Goo Dolls. After this, Suzie said his voice was good and Jesse was included with her in the lead vocals and the back vocals. Drummer Charles Seich was added to the band after being introduced to Jesse and Suzie for the purposes of recording their album. Just Say Yes (2008) The Narrative recorded a 6 song EP with producer Bryan Russell titled "Just Say Yes " The album was self released in August 30, 2008 digitally on iTunes, Amazon.com, Rhapsody, and other distributors, as well as physically through mail order. Since then, the band has made two feature promotions, having the EP on the front page on Myspace Canada, has had placements on MTV Shows from 2010 to 2012, MTV "Real World: Brooklyn" and "Real World: Cancun", Jersey Shore, MTV2, MTV's Canada Peak Season, VH-1, Nickelodeon's serie's Gigantic, TeenNick, National Geographic and Starz, a very positive unsigned showcase on Absolutepunk.net, Friends or Enemies Unsigned VIP Band and named in the AbsolutePunk Top 100. In 2010, they appear on program of WOOD-TV 'West Vibe Eight West' opening a big space for the band in the musical scene. This was the first appearance of the band on TV. On 2011, they appeared too live on matinal program in FOX 5 News San Diego tellin the history of band and performing a song from the album "The Narrative". Debut album : The Narrative (2010) Zeldin and Gabriel was helped by Charles Seich, and Ari Sadowitz on bass recording their first full length album "The Narrative " with Bryan Russell in 2009, which was scheduled for a Summer 2010, self released in July 27. The album was featured in the front page of MySpace U.S and PureVolume.com declaring them one of the "Top Unsigned Bands of 2010", The American Creative Top 20 Albums as well featured in the national campaign launch for Propellerhead with the software Record. Aside from the release of the record, the band has been touring nationally with Eisley, Relient K, Mae, including CMJ and SXSW showcases during the year. Still in 2010, The Narrative was the band featured in the Magazine Alternative Press article's in the issue No. 267 of September, "Unsigned Bands, AP Wants You!", or AP&R (an article who presents unsigned bands with a short biography and stream on the 'features' website magazine's page a song of the band). After parting ways with their drummer Charlie in early 2011, The Narrative brought out touring drummer and Long Island native, Jay Scalchunes, to help them complete a 5-week stint of the Vans Warped Tour, playing on Kevin Says Stage in 2011. On October 2011, The Narrative made another showcase at the CMJ Marathon on Sullivan Hall. The song "Fade " from The Narrative was featured in the soundtrack of the movie produced by Bob Fugger, "The Chateau Meroux" in Janyary 2912 B-Sides and Seasides In April 2, 2012 Zeldin & Gabriel released their b-side compilation album "B-Sides and Seasides ", containing acoustic versions of the album The Narrative and Just Say Yes, featuring a new song "Hallelujah", "Make It Right". This songs are produced for the tour EP "Kickstarter " supporting the band 2011 Spring Tour, where the sale earned about $8,500. Some acoustics songs are released too in the Tour EP "Nothing Without You ". Besides, the EP have covers of Radiohead, "Karma Police" and Brand New, "Tautou". They also started in April 2012 recording their second Full Length on an Old House Barn on North of New York City, the band claims, that will attracted the attention of a larger audience. The band is still looking for a label, and according to Jesse, signing with one would be very good because it would help to keep something more solid. The scheduled date for the release of this album is still the summer of 2012. On July 18, Jesse post a note about the new album, they plan to released before 2012: "We are hoping to have the recording process completely done some time in the Fall. After that, we will be exploring our options for labels, public relations, management, and those sorts of things. We expect for the album to be released some time in the beginning of next year, but refuse to make any promises based on the 2012.". On November 25, The Narrative was nominated for the contest "Z100 Hometown Hero" by Z100, with twenty-seven other artists. The band stayed in the second step the contest with five, and won the 2º place. Style and Influences The Narrative are most often described as Indie Pop, Pop Rock, getting influences on the songs of Death Cab For Cutie, Brand New, The Academy Is..., Counting Crows, Destry as the indie/folk of Bon Iver.33 Suzie have influences of ska, punk and emo and Jesse, the sound of hip-hop and 60s rock. In the end of 2010, The Narrative was featured in the Christmas compilation "Yuletides & Stage Dives" released by the Catalyst Publicity Group and Keep A Breast, with other 40 artists to fight against the breast cancer. They was supported too the act of Keep A Breast on Vans Warped Tour (celebrating 10 years of the association), performing acoustics songs in the event. Social Support On 7 May 2013, Rock for Justice, a non-profit organization, released the project "Songs for Justice", a charity compilation that invokes the power of art and creativity to further positive social change, put out by Rock for Justice, a movement that sponsors collaboration between artists and social justice causes. The compilation have 12 cover-songs compose by indie, alternative bands. "They recruited a slew of insanely talented artists to cover other (insanely talented) artists". The Narrative record a cover for the song of Neil Young, "Heart of Gold". The project began in 2012, supporting Invisible Children, Inc. has been chosen as one of the beneficiaries of the proceeds like the Give a Damn? documentary project , and The Hunger Project. The album is available on Bandcamp page. On 25 February 2014, Fadeaway Records and Enjoy The Ride Records released an 35-song 3xLP compilation called "Friends". After ten years on hiatus, the label come back with the compilation with friends of Michael Dubin who runs the label alongside Neil Rubenstein. "I lost my father to Pancreatic cancer in 2002 and I wanted to put together an amazing compilation and donate all of the proceeds to cancer research charity in his memory. All of the friends and artists involved in this record are providing us with the names of lost friends and family, the entire list will be included in the liner notes and we are dedicating this record to all of those people,".The Narrative release in the compilation, the physical version of "Hallelujah", from digital EP B-Sides and Seasides. The 3xLP is available at the FadeawayRecods store. Members *Jesse Gabriel (Guitar and Vocals) *Suzie Zeldin (Keys and Vocals) Past Members and touring members *Jay Scalchunes (Touring Drummer) *Ari Sadowitz (Guitar Album 2012) *Charlie Seich (Drums) Discography *Just Say Yes (2008) *Self-Titled (2010) *B-Sides and Seaside (2012) External Links *Official Site *Offical FanSite *Twitter : @the_narrative Suzie Twitter Jesse Twitter *Soundcloud *Facebook *Official Myspace Page Category:The Narrative Category:Suzie Zeldin Category:Jesse Gabriel Category:The Narrative songs